the last
by snap-me
Summary: ItaSasu yaoi incest sasuke mendapat tawaran sekolah di otto akankah dia menerimanya?


THE LAST

Pairing : U. Sasuke X U. Itachi

Author : guelah . . . si OI yang jahanam *geplak pala ndiri*

Disclaimer : © Masashi Kishimoto, pemilik asli gulungan komik Naruto

© Oi, sang author penpik ini *sok keren*

Rated : M *belakangan ini saiia bikin rated M terus tapi gak ada lemon ato lime. Mungkin karena saiia lebih suka jeruk*

Genre : Romance/Incest/Hurt

Warning : ini YAOI. Dan mengandung UCHIHACEST. Bagi yg gak suka yaoi, INCEST, SasuIta, atau mungkin gak suka sama saiia, klik icon back dan silakan pilih yang lain

A/N :

Di sini Dei-chan aikeh jadiin cewe. Kan dia cantik, rambut panjang pirang dengan senyum menawan ala bintang iklan pasta gigi. Begitulah.

Nah, pas baca, saiia anjurkan buat dengerin lagu sedih-sedih, kayak Doushite Kimi no Tsuki Ni Natte Shimatan Darou milik DBSK yg terancam punah *dirajam DBSK-fans* , Timeless by Zhang Ri In ft. Xiah Junsu, Bleeding Love milik Leona Lewis, Lovin You by DBSK ato lagu-lagu sedih lain yang relevan *ketularan tugas di buku*

Nah, daripada saia cuap-cuap gak jelas, padahal sekarang kita udah pake sistem KTSP, jadi mari kita mulai kegiatan aktif kita membaca fanfic saiia ....

Enjoy read . . . . . .

------------------- xXx -------------------

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada batang pohon di dekat sebuah bangunan tua yang dijuluki sebagai rumah hantu. Menurutnya, rumah itu tidak berhantu, sama sekali tidak. Hanya tidak terawat. Sebuah rumah yang ditinggal pergi pemiliknya. Dan membuat orang-orang berpikir macam-macam. Meski penampakan rumah itu dari luar pagar tampak sangat 'horor' tapi sebenarnya jika masuk ke dalam sana, ia yakin tidak akan ada hantu tanpa kepala, wanita berpakaian suster yang ngesot ataupun makhluk putih yang melompat-lompat. Paling beruntung, seperti yang pernah ia alami, mendapati banyak tikus, kecoa dan makhluk pengganggu lain. Minus fakta bahwa ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu pada siang hari.

Tapi persepsi mayarakat memang selalu begitu. Selalu melebih-lebihkan. Atau yang lebih parah, mengada-ada. Kebanyakan masyarakat memakai nalar mereka dengan cara yang salah. Mereka menggunakan logika mereka untuk berpikiran negatif, tidak peduli pada fakta sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang, imajinasi mereka cukup tinggi, sayangnya itu hanya imajinasi. 99% dari gunjingan ibu-ibu saat mereka arisan adalah kebohongan, setidaknya itulah pikiran Sasuke. [1]

Termasuk juga tentang keluarganya. Orang-orang menganggap keluarganya sangat harmonis. Memang, di luar, sikap mereka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dia-Sasuke-yakin kalau sebenarnya ada yang sedang disembunyikan Otou-sannya darinya. Entah hal apa itu.

Dan sebagai remaja-biasalah, merasa harus diikutsertakan dalam segala hal yg berbau 'dewasa'-Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah 'cukup umur' untuk tahu ada masalah apa sebenarnya dalam keluarganya. Itu sebabnya, belakangan ini-tepatnya sejak 8 hari lalu-ia selalu bolos setelah jam istirahat pertama-minus hari Minggu. Toh ia sudah mengerti dan paham benar semua peajarannya untuk satu tahun ini, dan bahkan ia sudah mengerti hampir semua pelajarannya hingga ia lulus SMA nanti, 2 tahun lagi. [2] Selain itu, ia ingin menunjukkan penolakan terhadap tawaran beasiswa padanya untuk sekolah di Otto.

Pihak sebuah sekolah ternama-kalau Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai sekolah terbaik-telah mengirimkan beberapa 'utusan' untuk 'menjemput' Sasuke. Mereka mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-bukan sebagai fans-dan menceritakan banyak hal-kebanyakan memuji-tentang sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas mendengarkan, dan itulah yang menyebabkannya 'kabur' dari sekolah.

Bukannya sekolah di Otto jelek atau apa-Otto terkenal sebagai kota yang memiliki sekolah terbaik di seleuruh dunia fanfic Naruto-tapi ada alasan kuat baginya untuk tidak pergi.

Keluarganya.

Tidak, bukan karena ia manja atau takut tidur sendirian saat malam. Ia hanya tidak ingin pergi sebelum tahu ada masalah apa dalam keluarganya, dan tentu saja, ada sesorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggalkannya. Orang itu benar-benar menyayanginya-Sasuke yakin itu-dan ia sendiri memiliki perasaan sayang-atau perasaan yang lebih dalam-pada orang itu.

Matahari hampir condong sepenuhnya ke barat. Bayang-bayangnya tampak jauh memekat dibanding tadi pagi saat ia datang ke sana. Ia suda tiduran di sana sejak berakhirnya pelajaran Matematika, lalu berganti posisi dari tiduran-duduk-tiduran-duduknya.

Ia mengambil tasnya, lalu berjalan ke luar dari area bangunan itu. Sebelum keluar dari pagar itu, entah kenapa ia merasa harus melihat lagi bangunan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh. Bangunan tua tak terawat itu memberikan sensasi aneh tersendiri di hatinya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang nyaman, meski terasa janggal. Entah kenapa, ia sangat menyukai rumah itu. Aneh, tapi sangat . . . . . . . .nyaman.

Sama seperti perasaannya saat bersama orang itu.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Di sebuah perusahaan . . . . .

Tepatnya, di lantai 14, setelah keluar dari lift belok kiri, lalu melihat meja resepsionis, lewati saja, jalan lurus, ada pertigaan ?? belok kanan. Jika melihat pintu kayu yang terkesan kokoh, lewati saja. Terus jalan, lalu saat melihat tulisan 'Kantor Direktur' lihat sebelah kanan. Akan ada pemandangan sore dari sebuah kota padat. Di bawah sana, ada beratus-ratus mobil dengan segala merk dan ukuran, berderet-alias macet. Tapi di atasnya, di batas cakrawala, kau bisa melihat semburat jingga matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Juga bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang sudah mulai memperlihatkan kerlip-kerlip lampu sebagai penerangan, meski hari belum terbilang gelap.[5]

Jika-dan hanya jika-kita kembali pada fanfic ini, akan terdengar suara-suara dari dalam ruangan yang tertutup pintu berplat tadi.

Samar-samar, jika kita mengintip dengan kekuasaan sudut pandang orang ketiga, kita akan tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Itachi,"

"Ya, Otousan?"

"Blakangan ini beredar kabar burung tentangmu," suara berat itu terhenti, dan melanjutkan, "Juga tentang Sasuke,"

Itachi bergeming. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Otou-san, tentu saja. Aku adalah anak pertama dan Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik, direktur, penguasa-dan apapun itu-dari Sharingan Corp™. Tentu saja kami menjadi bahan pembicaraan," katanya tenang.

Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kali ini, kabar yang beredar sama sekali tidak 'pantas',"

Itachi tersenyum. "Mungkin kabar itu hanya buatan perusahaan saingan kita. Otou-san tidak perlu terlalu mencemaskannya,"

"Hn,"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Dan karena di luar sana, dari jendela bening pengganti dinding ruangan itu, langit sudah berubah mnjadi jingga, Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Jika hanya itu, Otou-san, aku akan pulang,"

"Tunggu!"

Itachi yang sudah 2 langkah berbalik, terpaksa menoleh ke arah ayahnya lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mengenal Uzumaki Deidara, kan?"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya, tapi seperjuta detik kemudian mengubah wajahnya menjadi tanpa ekspresi. "Ya,"

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Baik,"

Fugaku menarik nafas, dan menghelanya dengan gaya (sok) berwibawa. "Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Ia temanku sejak di universitas,"

Fugaku tersenyum samar (namanya juga Uhiha). "Kau boleh pergi,"

Dan dengan itu, Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang menghela nafas lega, meski masih merasakan sedikit stres di kepalanya.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Keesokan harinya, di ruang kerja Itachi. 2 lantai di bawah ruangan ayahnya, sekitar pukul 11 pagi.

Kring . . . kring . . . .

Teleponnya berdering nyaring tepat di atas meja. Itachi, yang sedang berada di bawah meja untuk mengambil borupen yang terjatuh karena tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat hendak mengambil nooto pegawai, terkejut dan akhirnya cepat-cepat berdiri, sampai kepalanya terantuk meja dengan tidak elitnya.

Sambil menggenggam borupen di tangan kanan, dan mengelus kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, ia berdiri dan mulai menyumpah-serapahi orang yang menelepon itu. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon dengan tangannya yang bebas *dia punya berapa tangan?* ia pun menyapa seseorang di seberang sana dengan kalimat sopan-tapi-sinis, dengan nada agak rendah, plus ketukan 4 per 4 (??)

"Ya? Uchiha Itachi di sini,"

Dan suara selanjutnya membuat kepalanya lebih sakit dibanding saat 'mencium' meja barusan.

"DATANG KE KANTORKU SEKARANG !" teriak Fugaku.

Setelah merasa keadaan aman untuk telinganya, Itachi mendekatkan gagang telepon dan berkata, "Baik, Otou-san,"

Tapi ternyata, teleponnya sudah diputus.

"Dasar ayah emo," rutuknya kesal.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Itachi sudah berada di ruangan ayahnya, yang terlihat amat-sangat-marah. Ekspresinya benar-benar sangar dan menakutkan.

"Otou-san, ada apa? Ada masalah dengan hasil kerjaku?" tanya Itachi, tenang, meski jantungnya bertap dance dengan irama cepat.

Fugaku mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Ototou-mu! Sekolahnya mengirimkan surat kalau ia sudah membolos seminggu ini," nada kesal terasa kental dalam setiap kalimat yang ia lontarkan.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sasuke? Bolos?"

Fugaku bergeming. Tapi tatapannya mengarah pada sebuah surat tak berdaya yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Itachi mengambil kertas itu, dan membacanya. Seperti kertas tak berdaya itu sudah sempat menjadi korban-pembejekan-Fugaku, karena kertas itu sudah keriting.

Itachi mengernyit. Di surat itu tertulis bahwa Sasuke sudah seminggu ini masuk sekolah, tapi sebelum jam pelajaran berakir sudah menghilang. Ia melipat kertas itu acak-acakan dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

"Otou-san sudah menelepon sekolah? Apa hari ini dia ada di sekolah?"

"Hn,"

"Biar aku yang telepon," kata Itachi. Ia menekan-nekan layar Iphone-nya, lalu meloudspeaker percakapannya.

"_Selamat pagi. Konoha High School di sini. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?_," terdengar suara seorang operator wanita di seberang sana.

"Uchiha Itachi, kakak Uchiha Sasuke, kelas X, er, mungkin Xa," kata Itachi.

Operator di sana beroh kecil dan berkata, "_Apakah Anda ingin menanyakan perihal Uchiha Sasuke? Akan saya sambungkan pada walinya. Harap tunggu beberapa saat_,"

Itachi menunggu beberapa saat, sampai terdengar suara serak-serak basah dari ujung telepon. "_Kakashi Hatake. Wali kelas Xa_,"

"Aku Itachi,"

"_Oh, kau. Kebetulan. Kami baru saja mengirim surat pada Ayahmu_,"

"Yah. Aku ingin meminta kejelasan,"

"_Seperti yang ada di surat itu. Seminggu ini, Sasuke membolos_,"

------------------- xXx -------------------

Sasuke menutup gerbang rumah tua itu dan hendak berjalan menuju rumah ketika sebuah suara yang sangat familiar mengalun di udara.

"Aku penasaran kapan kau akan keluar dari sana. Ternyata sesore ini,"

Sasuke berbalik. Ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya berdiri menyender pada badan mobil sport merah keluaran terbaru, edisi terbatas yang hanya dijual di Prancis *nyasar deh ni cerita* Pria dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang diikat ke belakang kepala, dengan setelan jas hitam dan kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya tampan, sama tampan dengan Sasuke. Orang itu berbicara sambil menutup matanya.

Menyadari tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya, ia membuka matanya. Tampak sepasang mata hitam kelam, yang terasa lebih pekat dibanding gelapnya malam. Mata yang membuat semua orang takut, sekaligus takjub dalam waktu bersamaan. Mata yang juga dimiliki Sasuke.

"Aniki, sedang apa di sini? Oh, aku menunggu kapan kau akan pulang. Eh, tapi aku sekarang sudah pulang. Jadi kita pulang berdua dengan mobil baruku saja. Tentu saja. Baiklah, ayo, Sasuke-chan... dan mereka berdua pun hidup bahagia selamanya," kata Itachi. Ia berbicara seolah ia Sasuke dan dirinya sendiri yang sedang berbicara.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh. Ucapanmu sama sekali tak ada artinya," kata Sasuke dingin. Ia berjalan mendekati anikinya dengan gaya cool dan terlihat agak ogah-ogahan.

"Berhentilah bertindak seolah kau tidak punya emosi, anak muda. Kehidupanmu masih sangat panjang, jadi jangan terpaku pada satu masa .... " dan ceramah Itachi terhenti karena sebuah tas berisi buku-buku setebal Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix menggamplok tepat ke wajahnya.

"Berhenti bertingkak dewasa dengan gaya sepeti itu. Kau terlihat sangat konyol tahu!" kata Sasuke. Ia kesal sendiri dengan sifat kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," kata Itachi. Kali ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan keseriusan dalam kata-kata itu. Jadi, ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan duduk di kursi penumpang tepat di sebelah Itachi.

Itachi mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan 80 mil per jam, dan Sasuke sedang menghitung-hitung dengan rumus kecepatan rata-rata, kapan mereka akan sampai di rumah yang jaraknya sekitar 20 km dari sana.

------------------- xXx -------------------

"Jadi, Sasuke. Kenapa kau bolos belakangan ini?" tanya Fugaku Uchiha, Otou-san Sasuke sekaligus Otou-san Itachi.

Sasuke ber'hn'ria sebelum menjawab. "Aku hanya menunjukkan penolakan terhadap tawaran sekolah di Otto. Orang-orang dari Otto itu selalu mengikutiku ke manapun aku pergi di lingkungan sekolah, membuatku kehilangan privasi. Jadi, satu-satunya solusi adalah bolos," katanya penuh penekanan.

Fugaku mengernyit. Ia jarang mendengar Sasuke bicara sebanyak ini. Dan jika hal ini sudah terjadi, berarti ini hal yang penting. "Baiklah. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin pindah ke Otto. Meskipun aku berharap kau mau sekolah di sana. Kau tahu sendiri, kakakmu lulus dari sekolah terbaik di sana," kata Fugaku.

'Dan itu membuatku merana,' batin Itachi.

'Huh, apa bagusnya sekolah yang sudah membuat Aniki jadi konyol begitu?' batin Sasuke.

"Kalian boleh pergi," kata Fugaku. Sasuke dan Itachi berbalik. Tapi saat Itachi hendak mencapai pintu, ia memanggilknya lagi. "Itachi, tinggallah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

------------------- xXx -------------------

Sasuke duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Ia masih belum melepas seragamnya, hanya mengendorkan ikatan dasi di lehernya dan membuka beberapa kancing bajunya. Tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja belajar.

"Hah," ia mejatuhkan pungggungnya ke atas tempat tidur, terhenyak pada pemikirannya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya apa, sih yang kupikirkan? Kenapa ini malah jadi sulit, sih? Merepotkan, saja. Cih, aku belum buat PR. Nanti malam saja. Uh... aniki mana sih? Memangnya mereka bicara apa, sih? Perusahaan? Kalau aku dianggap cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri di Otto, kenapa aku tidak dianggap cukup dewasa untuk ikut dalam masalah keluarga? Cih, apaan sih, perasaan ini. Malah ada perasaan aneh. Hah, firasat buruk? Atau apa? Ahh.... kenapa sih aku ini?! Kenapa malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh??!!' [3]

"Hah! Menyebalkan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Eh?" Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, sekedar memastikan siapa yang datang. "Aniki, Otou-san bicara tentang apa?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

Raut wajah Itachi sedikit berubah, tapi ia sukses menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke. "Biasa. Perusahaan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya merasa terasingkan," kata-kata Sasuke itu sukses membuat Itachi melongo. Pria berumur 22 tahun itu berjalan mendekati adiknya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Kurasa tak ada hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa seperti itu," kata Itachi. Ia memberi senyuman hangat pada adiknya.

"Hn," hanya itu balasan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Itachi melonggarkan dasinya, dan menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku. "Kau tidak mau cerita padaku?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kali ini merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas kasur. "Hanya masalah kecil bagi Aniki, mungkin," Itachi menyamankan duduknya dan bersiap mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. "Kurasa jika Otou-san menganggapku cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri di Otto, ia juga harusnya menganggapku cukup dewasa untuk tahu tentang masalah perusahaan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara apapun tentang itu padaku,"

Sasuke diam. Itachi juga diam.

Hening.

Setelah beberapa menit, Itachi buka suara. "Kau benar-benar tidak melanjutkan ceritamu rupanya,"

"Yah, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan,"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak terduga sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Itachi memeluknya, memberikan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman. Sasuke menyukai ini. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai Itachi merasa ototounya siap mendengarkannya lagi.

"Kurasa Otou-san menganggapmu tidak menerima tawaran sekolah di Otto itu karena kau belum siap. Jadi dia tidak mau menambah bebanmu dengan membicarakan masalah perusahaan padamu," kata Itachi sambil mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Hn, berantakan tahu!"

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan pada Otou-san apa alasanmu menolak tawaran sekolah di Otto,"

Sasuke terdiam sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu apa alasannya," Sasuke memandang anikinya penuh arti, memastikan pemuda di depannya paham apa yang ia maksud.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Yeah. Kurasa aku tahu apa alasanmu," Mereka berdua memandang kedua mata hitam kelam milik orang di depan mereka lekat-lekat, mengikuti insting saling mendekatkan wajah.

Dan bibir mereka bersatu.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Fugaku duduk di balkon kamarnya. Istrinya, Mikoto, telah terlelap sejak tadi. Sebenarnya ia juga sempat tidur, tadi, tapi terbangun lagi. Rona stres menghiasi wajah dengan struktur tegas itu.

Keadaan halaman belakang rumahnya yang rapi, dengan tatanan tanaman-tanaman hias yang tersusun rapi-diurusi istrinya-cukup menghibur-walau sedikit-kegalauan di hatinya.

'Hh, apa ini benar?'

FLASHBACK : ON

_Fugaku sedang berdiri membelakangi meja kerjanya, menghadap ke arah tembok kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan mobil-mobil macet 14 lantai di bawahnya. Ia sedikit meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. _

"_Eum, rasanya nyaman. Hah, pasti akan menyenangkan kalau nanti malam aku pulang lebih awal dan makan malam bersama,"_

_Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan keinginan Fugaku untuk sekedar 'berharap' bisa pulang cepat._

"_Masuk!" katanya dengan nada datar, tegas dan jelas, juga cukup keras._

_Seorang wanita muda, berambut hitam sebahu, dengan pakaian ketat dan rok mini masuk. Ia tersenyum manis, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja Fugaku. Yang disebut belakangan tidak menaruh perhatian pada sekretarisnya itu._

"_Uchiha-san, ada kabar buruk,"_

_Fugaku berbalik secepat kilat. Ia memang mendengar bahwa beberapa hari ini harga saham Sharingan Corp™ mengalami penurunan. Ia tidak siap, dan tidak akan siap, jika harus mendengar sahamnya harus 'digadaikan'._

"_Hn," tapi karena adanya gengsi tinggi keluarga Uchiha, dan disertai kebiasaan yang sudah tertanam di otaknya, bahwa semua keadaan harus dihadapi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi *sape yang ngajarin sih?!* _

"_Ini mengenai kedua putra Anda,"_

_Fugaku terhenti dari lamunannya tentang pelelangan rumahnya, dan penggadaian saham, dan hal lainnya. Sekarang pikiran yang lebih buruk merasuk ke dalam otaknya._

'_Jangan kecelakaan. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja'_

"_Hn,"_

_Sekretaris itu merasa mendapat mandat untuk melanjutkan, jadi ia langsung to the point._

"_Belakangan ini beredar kabar bahwa Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus,"_

_Fugaku tertawa mengejek. "Tentu saja. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua anak kandungku?"_

"_Bu . . bukan itu. Maksud saya, terdengar kabar burung bahwa mereka berdua, em, yah, punya hubungan yang lebih dari ikatan persaudaraan,"_

'_Lebih dari persaudaraan? Tidak ada, 'kan?'_

_Fugaku mendengus._

"_Mereka, orang-orang di kantor ini mendengar kabar bahwa, antara Tuan Itachi dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, em, asmara. Maksud saya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih,"_

_JDER!_

_Fugaku Uchiha, selama 45 tahun menjalani kerasnya kehidupan, dan berusaha tidak tersesat dalam jalan bernama kehidupan *niru Kakashi* baru pertama kali ini mendengar hinaan seperti ini._

_Bagaimana tidak? Kedua putranya, yang sama-sama laki-laki digosipkan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baginya, itu penghinaan yang sangat rendah dan kotor._

FLASHBACK : OFF

FLASHBACK : ON

_Uchiha Fugaku berjalan menuju lift. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan siangnya sendirian di restoran dekat kantor, karena ia menyukai rasa makanan di sana. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia hendak masuk, tapi terhenti saat mendengar percakapan beberapa pegawainya._

"_Ya. Tadi pagi, aku melihat Itachi-san menelepon adiknya dengan nada yang sangat mesra. Seperti mereka bermanja-manja sekali,"_

"_Benarkah?" kata seorang wanita._

"_Mereka sangat cocok, ya?" kata seorang lagi menimpali._

"_Ya. Sayangnya, mereka bersaudara, dan sama-sama laki-laki,"_

"_Padahal aku ingin masuk Uchiha Sasuke Fans Club, dan baru saja memutuskan keluar dari Uchiha Itachi Fans Club, sa-"_

"_Ehem,"_

_Suara batuk dari Fugaku menyadarkan ketiga wanita itu dari obrolan mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau pintu lift sudah terbuka, dan terkaget-sekaligus takut-karena di depan mereka sudah berdiri bos mereka, ayah dari orang yang baru saja mereka gosipkan._

"_Sebentar lagi jam makan siang berakhir. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas agar tidak terlmbat bekerja," kata Fugaku. Ketiga wanita itu mengangguk penuh hormat-sebagiannya karena malu dipergoki sedang bergosip._

_Dan Uchiha Fugaku memutar arahnya, berjalan menuju tangga darurat._

'_Jika lelah, aku pasti bisa cepat tidur,'_

FLASHBACK : OFF

Fugaku memandang ke dalam langit malam. Begitu kelam, hitam, dan gelap. Pekat.

Matanya masih belum mengantuk, dan ia berusaha berhenti memikirkan apa-kata-bawahannya. 'Itu tidak penting' batinnya.

Dan dengan hati mantap, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berusaha tidur dan berharap mendapat mimpi indah.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Itachi duduk di balkon. Malam itu angin berhembus kencang, membuat rambut hitam sebahunya yang tergerai berantakan. 'Mungkin memang tidak boleh' pikirnya. 'Seharusnya aku tidak usah kembali saat itu. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke Konoha saat Sasuke tahu _orientasi_nya' Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. 'Tapi jika aku melihatnya dengan orang lain, aku yakin aku tidak akan tinggal diam'

FLASHBACK : ON

_Itachi berdiri di depan meja Otou-sannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Otou-sannya saat itu, karena sepertinya semua masalah perusahaan sudah selesai ia kerjakan._

"_Itachi,"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Otou-san akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki,"_

_Hening._

_Itachi masih memproses data yang diperoleh otaknya._

"_Tunggu dulu. Tadi Otou-san bilang perjodohan, kan? Tunggu dulu! Maksudnya aku akan dijodohkan?" kata Itachi. Ekspresi yang biasanya tidak terpancar di wajahnya-kecuali saat ia bersama Sasuke-tiba-tiba muncul. Rona marah menghiasi wajah tampannya._

"_Ya. Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk dijodohkan. Lagipula," Fugaku menarik nafas, merasa berat harus mengatakan hal ini pada putra sulungnya, "keluarga Uchiha membutuhkan penerus, Itachi. Kau dan Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa,"_

FLASHBACK : OFF

Itachi merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin menyadarkannya. Besok malam Otou-sannya akan mengadakan pesta pertunangannya dengan Deidara, putri sulung keluarga Uzumaki. Sebenarnya Deidara adalah teman Itachi saat mereka sama-sama kuliah di Otto, dan sudah jelas Deidara tahu keadaan Itachi.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, toh di sini hubungan kedua perusahaan sepertinya lebih diutamakan dibandingkan perasaan.

'Kalau begini, seharusnya sejak awal tidak memberikan Sasuke harapan,'

------------------- xXx -------------------

Beberapa hari kemudian . . . .

Sasuke baru saja sampai di kediaman Uchiha sepulang sekolah-ia tidak membolos lagi-saat melihat semua pelayan sibuk menghias rumah.

"Kaasan, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Mikoto, ibunya.

Mikoto tersenyum sebelum menjawab. "Ini memang mendadak, tapi Otou-sanmu sudah memutuskan bahwa besok akan diadakan pesta pertunangan kakakmu dengan Deidara-san,"

Sasuke terdiam. Perlu beberapa waktu baginya untuk mencerna dengan jelas informasi yang diberikan Kaa-sannya itu.

Ada sesuatu yang dari kata-kata itu yang membuat Sasuke merasa sakit. Sakit di dadanya, menusuk tepat ke jantungnya *lebai*

"Tunggu! Jadi, Itachi-niisan akan menikah dengan Deidara-neesan?" kata Sasuke. Wajahnya memucat.

"Kami berharap begitu, Sasuke. Tapi hari ini hanya akan diadakan pesta pertunangan mereka,"

Sasuke terhenyak di tempat. Sinar matanya meredup. Tatapannya dialihkan ke arah langit-langit yang sedang dihias oleh beberapa pekerja.

Mikoto melihatnya. Ia melihat ekspresi sedih, kecewa dan sakit di wajah putra bungsunya. "Sasuke," katanya lembut, "Kaasan mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Demi kebaikan klan Uchiha,"

Sasuke menunduk. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi. Rasanya nafasnya tercekat, dan itu membuat dadanya sesak. Sakit dan sesak.

Mereka membisu. Hanya terdengar suara palu menghujam paku dan beberapa suara berisik akibat pekerja yang menghias ruangan itu.

"Kaasan," kata Sasuke. Entah mengapa, suaranya terdengar datar. Atau tepatnya, kosong.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa kalau kita jauh dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang, kita akan bisa melupakannya?"

Mikoto tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke masih menunduk, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana ekspresinya, bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi Mikoto jelas tahu, putra bungsunya akan mengalami luka yang sangat dalam, dan sangat menyakitkan. [6]

"Mungkin bisa," kata Mikoto.

Dan itu sudah menjadi dasar kuat bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil keputusan.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Pesta berlangsung meriah. Semua tamu tersenyum, takjub melihat sepasang pria dan wanita muda yang sedang bertunangan. Sang pria begitu tampannya, dengan jas hitam dan membuatnya terkesan dewasa dan berwibawa. Sedangkan sang wanita terlihat amat anggun, dibalut gaun sutra berwarna merah dengan gaya Eropa klasik.

Musik mengalun lembut dari dentingan tuts piano yang dimainkan oleh adik Deidara, Uzumaki Naruto. Nada-nada yang menenangkan menguap di udara, menjadikan suasana romantis seketika. Hampir semua tamu turun ke lantai dansa, menari bersama pasangan mereka. Kecuali beberapa orang, yang masih berbicara mengenai bisnis-bisnis mereka.

Itachi dan Deidara sedang berdansa. Meski tidak bisa dibilang menikmati musik itu.

"Tachi-kun, un. Kau seharusnya menolak ini, un," kata Deidara.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa,"

Deidara memonnyongkan bibirnya. "Kau harus lebih tegas, un. Kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu, un. Jadi kenapa kau tidak menolak ini, un?"

Itachi menghela nafas. "Ku pikir, kelangsungan keluarga Uchiha itu penting. Lagipula, aku tidak berhak merusak masa depannya dengan hidup bersama denganku "

Deidara tiba-tiba berhenti berdansa. Ia memandang tak percaya ke arah Itachi.

"Kau lebih bodoh dari dulu, un. Dulu kupikir kau keren, un. Ternyata kau sangat idiot, un," Deidara melepas pelukannya dari Itachi agar mereka bisa bicara berhadap-hadapan. Tapi mendapat pandangan aneh dari tamu-tamu yang datang, ia menarik tangan Itachi keluar dari ruang pesta. "Kita perlu tempat untuk bicara, un,"

------------------- xXx -------------------

Di sudut ruangan, Sasuke berdiri sambil memandang seseorang. Ia memandang Itachi yang sedang berdansa dengan Deidara. Ia tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi Itachi dan Deidara memang pasangan yang serasi. Ia tidak mempedulikan pandangan beberapa wanita muda bergaun seksi yag sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengannya, meski tentu saja, memiliki perbedaan yang cukup mencolok, terutama di bagian rambut.

Ia menghela nafas berat, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi tepat saat ia akan berbalik, ia melihatnya. Deidara memegang tangan Itachi dan menariknya keluar ruangan pesta.

"Jadi begitu? Perlu tempat untuk berdua, eh?"

Sasuke merasakan itu. Perasaan cemburu membakar dirinya. Rasanya seakan semua perasaan marahnya bercampur menjadi satu, dan akan meluap saat itu juga.

Tapi tidak. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha tidak pernah kehilangan kontrolnya. Tidak pernah.

"Lagipula, aku akan segera pergi,"

------------------- xXx -------------------

Deidara mengajak Itachi berbicara di taman.

"Itachi-kun. Aku menerima tawaran Otou-sanku untuk bertunangan denganmu karena kupkir kau pasti menolaknya, un. Otou-sanku tidak akan mendengarkanku jika hanya aku yang melakukan 'pelawanan', un. Tapi jika kau yang menolak perjodohan ini kedua orang tua kita pasti akan membatalkan perjodohan ini, un,"

Itachi mengeluh. "Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku membatalkan semuanya. Tapi sepertinya semua sudah terlambat,"

Deidara tampak berpikir. Dan seperti ada yang menyalakan lampu di kepalanya, ia berteriak keras, "Aku tahu!"

Itachi sampai terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa?"

Deidara tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa keputusanmu menerima perjodohan ini sangat tepat, Tachi-kun. Dan aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat semuanya mendapat akhir yang bahagia,"

Deidara menyeringai senang, sedangkan Itachi hanya diam kebingungan.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Sementara itu di ruang pesta.

"Otou-san, aku ingin bicara,"

Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman bisnisnya yang sedang bercerita mengenai bagaimana serasinya Itachi dan Deidara. Ia hanya megangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Mereka berbicara di ruang kerja Fugaku.

"Jadi, Sasuke. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sasuke berdiri tepat di mana ia berdiri beberapa hari lalu, saat ia meyakinkan Otou-sannya bahwa ia tidak akan pergi ke Otto. Tapi sepertinya pernyataannya saat itu akan ia bantah sekarang.

"Aku akan menerima tawaran sekolah di Otto,"

Fugaku mengernyit, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku benar-benar beruntung, Sasuke. Kalian berdua memang selalu membuatku bangga. Dan sekarang, kau memberikan keputusan yang sangat tepat saat Itahi juga bertunangan. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan,"

Fugaku menghela nafas, ringan dan begitu tenang. "Katakan saja apa kebutuhanmu dan Otou-san akan menyanggupinya,"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya memerlukan pakaian dan beberapa buku pelajaran baru. Sekolah itu menyediakan asrama, jadi Otou-san tidak perlu mengurus apartemen atau apapun. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendirian,"

Fugaku sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata putra bungsunya itu, tapi ia membiarkan saja putranya berkembang. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Administrasi jelas sudah selesai karena orang-orang dari Otto High School sudah menyelesaikan semua surat-suratnya bahkan sebelum aku setuju,"

------------------- xXx -------------------

Itachi berlari-lari di antara para tamu, memaksakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ada di ruangan itu. 'Kemana dia?!' pikirnya.

"Itachi-kun?" terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Kaasan. Apa Kaasan lihat Sasuke?"

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ya, tadi dia bersama Otou-sanmu. Mungkin mereka ke ruang kerja Otou-sanmu,"

Itachi berlari menyeberangi ruangan, memacu semaksimal mungkin kakinya agar ia bisa secepatnya sampai di ruang kerja Otou-sannya.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan, tapi ia berusaha menerapkan beberapa tips-tips Uchiha agar tetap terlihat tenang. Bagaiamanapun, d manapun, dalam keadaan apapun, seorang Uchiha harus tetap tenang dan _stay cool_.

Ia baru saja akan menarik gagang pintu, saat dia mendengarnya. Ia mendengar kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ingin didengarnya. Sama sekali bukan kata yang baik untuk jantungnya, terutama berpengaruh buruk pada hatinya yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa sesak.

Bahkan dari balik pintu kayu yang tebal itupun, ia masih mendengarnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke.

"_Aku akan menerima tawaran sekolah di Otto,"_

------------------- xXx -------------------

Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Pakaian dan beberapa buku yang akan dibawanya untuk tinggal di asrama nanti. Ia hanya membawa sebuah koper kecil dan tas ransel di pundaknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekenanya.

"Kau yakin kami tidak perlu mengantarmu sampai di Otto?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan 'Hn' seadanya.

Mikoto tersenyum miris. Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu keputusan Sasuke. Dan meski itu usia yang masih sangat labil, toh keputusannya untuk pergi ke Otto sudah bulat.

"Sasuke," sebuah suara mengalun di udara, terdengar terlalu berat untuk pria berusia 22 tahun.

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat Itachi sekilas dan hanya menggumamkan 'hn'nya lagi.

"Semuanya sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Bagus,"

"Hn,"

"Aku akan menelponmu minggu depan jadi pastikan handphonemu aktif,"

"Hn,"

"Jika tidak aku akan menyusulmu ke sana,"

"Hn,"

Dan berangkatlah Uchiha Sasuke ke Otto.

------------------- xXx -------------------

Seminggu kemudian . . . .

"Wah, wah. Ternyata kau memang pintar. Pantas saja sekolah ini sampai mengejar-ejarmu untuk sekolah di sini," kata seorang remaja berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah, Uzumaki Naruto, adik Deidara.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Entah apa dosanya sudah sangat banyak sampai-sampai ia sekamar dengan pria berisik itu *sasunaru fans, maafkan saiia. Konteksnya emang kayak gini. Kalian boleh ngeflame kok. Saiia sendiri pecinta sasunaru. Tapi dapet ide beginian* Apalagi fakta bahwa ia adk Deidara dan kemiripannya yang tinggi dengan kakak perempuannya itu membuat Sasuke sulit untuk, uh, melupakan Itachi.

"Eh? Sasuke, hapemu mati tuh. Kayaknya baterainya habis,"

"Hn,"

"Dicharge dong!"

"Hn,"

"Ampun, deh, anak satu ini. Sasuke! Nanti kalau ada yang menelepon gimana?"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Hn,"

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Hei, bukan aku. Dia yang manggil, tuh!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar pintu mereka.

Sasuke mendongak, berhenti menghitung bagaimana konfigurasi elekton Rn dengan teori atom kuantum.

Matanya terbelalak melihat orang yang seharusnya ada di Otto mempersiapkan pernikahannya ada di sana.

"Itachi-niisan! Apa kabar?" sapa Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum simpul dan menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Apa Dei-neesan tidak ikut?"

Kali ini Itachi sepertinya harus menjawab.

"Dia ada di mobil,"

Sasuke mencelos. Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak perlu berharap, toh harapan itu sudah hilang dari dulu.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Deidara ingin bicara denganmu. Dan aku juga harus bicara denganmu,"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Itachi, memasang ekspresi malas. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas,"

"Yah, Teme! Itu kan mudah! Aku saja sudah selesai," kata Naruto.

Sasuke meberikan Uchiha Death Glare™ pada Naruto yang langsung membuat orang yang disebut belakangan kabur.

"Sasuke," panggil Itachi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan, menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengizinkan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Itachi, atau ia akan tenggelam lagi ke dalam sana. Ke dalam sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyakitkan. Meski sebenarnya, perasaan senang dan hangat jauh meluap di hatinya karena _dia _ada di sana, tapi toh fakta bahwa Deidara juga datang memberikannya harapan kosong.

------------------- xXx -------------------

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Deidara ceria. Sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Ayolah! Hidupmu harus lebih bahagia, Sasuke-kun! Kau harusnya senang _kami_ datang, un,"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah pohon di sebelahnya, alih-alih pada Deidara.

"Sasuke-kun, kau lucu, un,"

"Apanya?" celetuk Itachi.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sasuke itu imut sampai kau rasanya tidak bisa berhenti ingin mencubit pipinya terus?" kata Deidara. Sasuke terkejut. Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Dei, jangan macam-macam," ancam Itachi.

"Kau sudah setuju, Itachi-kun. Aku yang akan mengatur ini semua," Deidara berhenti sejenak, "karena kau tidak bisa diandalkan, un," dan ia pun mendapat Uchiha Death Glare™ dari Itachi.

Hening beberapa saat sampai sebuah kata dengan nada tinggi menghambur di udara.

"Sasuke," Deidara memulai.

"Hn,"

"Kau tahu kami akan menikah minggu depan, kan?" kata Deidara.

Telinga Sasuke memerah, tapi ia tetap _stay cool_. "Hn,"

"Kami, aku dan Itachi ingin kau datang,"

"Hn,"

"Pastikan kau datang atau kami tidak jadi menikah," ancam Deidara.

'Kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang' batin Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Aku dan Itachi, juga Otou-sanku dan Otou-san kalian sudah membuat keputusan,"

"Hn,"

"Memang ini tanpa persetujuanmu, tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua,"

"Hn,"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Itachi,"

"Kau sudah mengatakaannya dan aku sudah tahu,"

"Tapi hubungan kami _bukan_ suami istri,"

"H.." Sasuke terdiam. Dia hampir mengeluarkan 'hn'nya, jika otaknya tidak merespon dengan cepat.

"Kami menikah, tapi bukan dalam arti ikatan batin," [4]

Sasuke diam.

"Kami 'menikahkan' perusahaan kami,"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Jadi, pertuanangan itu pun murni untuk perusahaan,"

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Baik Itachi maupun aku boleh menikah dengan siapapun yang kami mau,"

Sasuke berusaha untuk diam.

"Dan itu berarti Itachi boleh bersamamu sampai kapanpun kalian mau,"

'Oke! Cukup!' batin Sasuke.

"Cubit aku!" kata Sasuke.

"Dengan senang hati!" kata Itachi, langsung mencubit pipi Sasuke.

"Arhg! Aniki! Kau gila!" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pelan pipinya. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena efek cubitan atau karena sentuhan Itachi.

"Segila-gilanya aku, lebih gila orang yang mencintai orang gila seperti aku,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!" sembur Sasuke.

"Hm,, kau yakin?" kata Deidara. Ia memasang tampang (sok) berpikir.

"Uh,"

"Yah, sepertinya kita sudah dapatkan jawabannya," kata Deidara.

"Tunggu dulu! Jawaban apa?"

"Tentang perjanjian kami. Aku bertaruh dengan Otou-san kalian, jika kami berhasil membuatmu kembali percaya pada Itachi, berarti dia sudah tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk menghalangi kalian."

Sasuke berusaha berpikir. Lalu, terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya. Tapi pertanyaan itu lewat begitu saja seperti pebalap F1, jadi ia lupa apa yang harus ditanyakannya. =.=

Itachi dan Deidara berpandangan nakal, seakan bicara lewat mata. Dan sepertinya membuat rencana baru.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang.

Itachi menggamit lengannya, dan membuat mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Tuan Uchiha Sasuke, mari kita memulai semuanya seolah dari awal," kata Itachi.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu! Seolah?! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Batasku untuk menunggumu sudah habis. Jadi, kau akan sekolah di sini dan aku akan membuka kantor cabang di Otto. Dan masalah selesai,"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Aku tidak setuju!"

"Tapi itu keputusanmu! Kau sendiri yang memutuskan bersekolah di sini. Dan keputusanku adalah menemanimu dengan membuka kantor cabang di sini,"

Sekarang, Sasuke tahu. Dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Aku dan Itachi memiliki hubunan mitra kerja yang sangat erat, dan kami sudah saling kenal sejak SMA. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk cemburu padaku. Karena aku sendiri sudah punya pacar,"

Sasuke melengos, senang. "Eh?"

"Yup! Pacarku juga sekolah di sini dan menjadi Ketua Osis," kata Deidara mantap.

Otak Sasuke kembali ke keadaan semula, dengan kata lain, loadingnya cepat. "Maksudmu, Sasori-senpai?"

Deidara mengangguk pasti. Sasuke melongo, tidak percaya.

"Dia memang masih 18 tahun, tapi toh kami hanya berbeda 3 tahun. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Bukan urusanku," kata Sasuke.

"Terserah," kata Itachi.

Deidara tersenyum. "Kalian harus tetap kompak, ya! Jangan sampai membuatku kecewa!"

Deidara tampak akan pergi, tapi Sasuke mencegahnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan 'kelanjutan keluarga Uchiha'?" tanyanya polos.

"Itu, ya?" Deidara berhenti, membuat Sasuke menahan nafas. Suasana terasa amat dramatis. "Ada teknologi baru yang dikembangkn oleh Profesor bernama OI yang memungkinkan terlahirnya bayi tanpa perlu wanita untuk mengandungnya. Hanya diperlukan gen dari kedua orangtua untuk menciptakan seseorang yang baru,"

"Terserah," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanku," kata Itachi.

Deidara tertawa, lagi. "Aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian. Silakan saja melakukan apapun yang kalian mau,"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Setelah Deidara pergi . . . . .

"Uh, Aniki. . . . .pelan-pelan! Sakit, nih!"

"Aku suka sih,"

"Kohol," konyol

"Hhehe,"

"Dasar ngak berprikeuchihaan!!"

"Habis kamu imut! Aku jadi suka mencubit pipimu!"

Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman, dengan Itachi yang sedang mencubiti pipi Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menghardik anikinya, er, pacarnya, dengan berbagai cacian kasih sayang *emangnya ada?

Dan begitulah. Ending yang rada maksa untuk cerita yang tiba-tiba namplok di otak saiaa.

********************************************

Sementara itu, beberapa meter dari sana, Uchiha Fugaku sedang meratap.

"Kalau begini, keturunan Uchiha hanya sampai di sini saja," katanya sambil berurai air mata. Meski gak jelas air mata bahagia, sedih, pasrah, atau apalah. Kan authornya aja gak tau. Kemudian, ia pun mulai menelepon jasa marga, eh, jasa raharja untuk membuat asuransi masa tua.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N :

[1] Itu asli pemikiran saiia. Beneran, saia bener-bener sebel sama ibu-ibu, ato tetangga yang suka ngegosip gak jelas. Segaje-gajenya fanfic saiia, masih jauh lebih gaje obrolan mereka tentang tetangga mereka. Saia gak suka cara mereka memandang permasalahan orang lain. Kenapa mereka gak ngebiarin aja orang lain menyelesaikan masalah orang lain tanpa 'bantuan' dari mulut monyong mereka? Mereka itu sok tahu. Saiia pernah ngerasa marah dan pengen ngelempar mereka pake sapu, tapi karena waktu itu sapu saia ada di dalem rumah dan nenek-tukang-gosip itu ada di seberang jalan sana dan saiia waktu itu nggak bisa nyebrang karena ada truk lewat, jadi saiia urungkan niat mulia saiia itu. Beneran, deh! Menurut saiia itu perbuatan mulia, karena dengan begitu mereka juga tahu kesalahan mereka. Gak cuma bisa nuding-nuding orang dengan gaya mencemooh kayak mereka adalah makhluk paling suci sedunia. Padahal, saiia rasa dosa mereka lebih banyak. Meskipun di ilmu sosilogi, pergunjingan atawa gosip termasuk dalam jenis 'hukuman' menurut saiia obrolan nenek-nenek sihir itu tentang 'keburukan tetanggnya' sangat menyebalkan. Udin, ah. Kepanjangan.

[2] Sebenernya, saiia maunya bikin Saskay kelas 9 SMP, en ditawarin beasiswa buat skul SMA si Otto, tapi males bikin acara ujian de el el. Jadilah, dia anak kelas sepuluh. Hehe *direbus, digoreng, dijual tapi gak ada yg mau beli*

[3] Begitulah pergolakan hati anak muda. Saiia pun mengalaminya. Secara saiia masih belasan tahun dan di bawah umur untuk dapet SIM. Kenapa sih kalau mau punya SIM minimal 17 tahun?! Berapa tahun lagi saiia harus menunggu?! *curhat gak penting*

[4] Bahasanya sungguh jadul

[5] Saiia kesel sama perusahaan-perusahaan keak gitu. Wong masih sore uda ngidupin lampu. Kan pemborosan! Gak tau apa itu bisa jadi salah satu penyebab global warming?!

Judul fic ini 'The Last' terinspirasi dari doujin yg saiia tonton (??) Mengisahkan *cielah, bahasanya* Ita yg rela terluka demi Sasu, adik sekaligus ukenya *ditampol* Sukurnya, gak ada adegan rated M. Cuma kissu kasih sayang-cinta. Nah, pas tu doujin kelar-hampir, Ita bilang, 'kalau begini, klan Uchiha akan berakhir di sini.' Mangsudnya, kedua keturunan terakhir, yg sama-sama cwo jatuh cinta pada sodaranya jelas gak bisa 'menghasilkan' keturunan baru, kan? Jadi, keluarga Uchiha ga bakal bisa 'berkembang biak' lagi.

[6] Mikoto jelas tahu kalo dua putranya ada hubungan 'ehem' dong! Secara naluri ibu itu kuat.

Hah..... saiia berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini di antara deru tawa nonton Extravaganza dan ditemani sebungkus kuaci. Hhiixx. Temen saiia, Tante-kun, bilang klu UCHHACEST itu lebih gak bermoral daripada yaoi biasa. Saiia jadi sedih. Tapi itu mungkin karena dia adalah Sasunaru-lover-forever.

Saiia gak tau kesambet apa saiia bikin fic beginian.... padahal tadi lagi ada pelajaran bahasa daerah, trus tiba-tiba muncul ide begini. Euh, review, ya . . . . . .


End file.
